Light in the Darkness
by CatCatFlipper
Summary: Ichigo first receives his powers and cracks the barrier holding Aimamoru, head captain Yamamoto's granddaughter, who everyone thought died, or so Aizen's report said 15 years before. When Ichigo gains his own soul reaper powers with the help of Kisuke she is freed only to wonder what exactly happened to her and why she was freed by a mysterious man she only knows as Ichigo.
1. The Light of Freedom

Chapter One: The Light of Freedom

 **AN: Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach**

* * *

It was dark. The light was slipping from Aimamoru's world as she felt the ground rush to meet her. She was now in the world of the living. Her Captain had called her here so that they could talk in private. He said not to bring her Zanpakuto, and like an idiot she listened.

Yet, all she knew at that moment was that her Captain was standing before her, with a smirk on his face. He had released his Zanpakuto, which was supposed to be a water type, and suddenly attacked her.

' _How.. how did he strike me? Where is his blade,_ ' Aimamoru's brown eyes widen in realisation as she felt down to the sword in her stomach, blood pooling behind her and staining her long blue hair.

She could not believe that her Captain, whom she fought under for so long, just released his Zanpakuto and attacked without warning. Aizen, had just fatally struck his Lieutenant, Aimamoru, through the stomach.

"I thought you were stronger. How pathetic, you can't even understand what just happened, can you? And this whole time, I thought you were the one to stop my plans. Seeing you now I know I was wrong about you." Aizen's voice rang in her ears as she tried to pull the sword out of her, but all of her strength was gone. "You are so weak. Yet so much hope was put in you, deceived by the simplest of tricks." He said as he looked down at her.

Aimamoru gathered up the strength to speak, "I... thought you... had a... water type... Zanpakuto." Thoughts about what just happened flooded her mind as she spoke, one that rang out louder than the others, ' _He was hiding his true Zanpakuto… is it an illusionary Zanpakuto?_ '

Her thoughts were cut off by Aizen, "No, my Zanpakuto has the unique ability to deceive those who have seen it before, like yourself." Aizen had a smirk on his face as he spoke, clearly proud of himself.

Aimamoru remembered back to the Captain's presentation. Aizen had released his Zanpakuto in front of her. She coughed up blood, then spoke shakily, "You… fooled us this... whole time. You're...despicable." Aimamoru heard faint footsteps, then felt the spiritual pressure being emitted. It was coming from the man who had previously had her Lieutenant position and the man she knew as a long time friend, ' _I have to tell Gin to run before Aizen gets him too!_ '

Gin suddenly chuckled, "Funny, I said the same thing when Aizen-taichou asked me to join him. But the way you say it makes it sound like you hate him." The voice of the Gin rang through her ears and sent shivers down her spine. "You know it's bad for a Lieutenant to hate her Captain, even if her power did at one point surpass his." He looked down at her with a fleeting look of disappointment, "But that is not the case now, is it?" He asked rhetorically.

Aimamoru coughed again then spoke, "Fox face… you're... helping him?!" She almost screamed the last part, using his nickname like she had so many times before. As memories of her long trusted friend became tainted in blood. remembering back to the years that she, Rangiku and Gin had spent together, and how much Rangiku had loved Gin.

"Good you have some spirit left in you, that will make this next part much funner." Gin said with a smirk, then walked over to the bleeding form of Aimamoru, a girl he had known for such a long time, almost as long as Rangiku. She had power that rivaled that of the head Captain, her grandfather. It would be gone soon, as was Aizen's plan. He had to do this or else Aizen would get suspicious of his true intentions.

"What… what are.. you going… to do to.. me?" Aimamoru said, fear and pain raking her voice as her ex-friend stalked over to her, a smile on his face.

Gin picked her up by her long blue hair, drips of blood staining it. He smiled his signature smile, eyes closed into slits. "Aizen, why don't you show her exactly what we intend for her." Gin then ripped the sword from Aimamoru.

She screamed in protest. This made Gin let out a chuckle, "I just want to let you know this is gonna hurt Blue." He threw the sword back to Aizen, who caught it effortlessly.

At the sound of her nickname being used, Aimamoru silently let out a tear., "Bakudo number 79, Kuyo Shibari," as Aizen spoke eight black holes appeared around Gin and Aimamoru.

Aimamoru's face twisted with anger and sadness at Aizen's and Gin's betrayal, then a loud scream pierced Gin and Aizen's ears as a ninth black hole appeared inside of Aimamoru.

Then Aizen spoke again, but Aimamoru could not hear anything past her own screaming, all she could make out was the last part, "Bakudo number 106, Keimusho Eien."

Suddenly all Aimamoru knew was Silence and darkness for what seemed like a never ending period of absolute nothingness.

* * *

 _A hollow rushes towards a small blacked haired Shinigami on the ground pointing a Zanpakuto at a tall teenager with bright orange hair._

 _As the hollow runs closer their voices can be heard. "Give me that sword, Soul Reaper." The boy with the orange hair said as he grabbed the Shinigami's outstretched sword._

" _My name is not Soul Reaper. I am Rukia Kuchiki," the Shinigami's responded as the hollow grew dangerously near._

" _I am Ichigo Kurosaki!" The boy said as he thrust the sword into his chest. A bright flash of light appeared as the hollow's arm were cut off, and the previous Shinigami's powers were taken and given to the orange haired boy. He had a Zanpakuto that closely resembled the one that had previously been at the side of a bright blue haired Shinigami years before. Though his had a different colored hilt and the red ribbon at the end was replaced with two blue pieces of string._

* * *

A loud cracking noise resonated through the seemingly endless abyss that had held Aimamoru. Light flooded her senses for the first time in years. Motionless, thoughtless, painless, for the first time in fifteen years these words were not apart of her life. She ran like her life depended on it, but no matter how far or how fast she ran she could not reach what seemed like her freedom.

She stopped, It felt like a blast of air hit her as she entered her inner world. It was normally blocked from her in her prison. She was in the beautiful redwood forest that she knew so well. "Subete owari!" Aimamoru called out, but instead of the usual Zanpakuto dressed in a magenta and red flower kimono, there was a different woman cloaked in black.

" **Ichigo...** " The woman that appeared from the trees said.

"Is that your name?" Aimamoru said suspiciously. "Where is Subete owari-?"

She was cut off by the mysterious Zanpakuto again, " **She is not here right now, and Ichigo is not my name.** "

"Then, who is Ichigo? Who are you? Where is Subete owari?" Aimamoru asked demanding answers from the strange Zanpakuto.

The woman sighed, " **I cannot tell you who I am yet, and** **Subete owari** **is not here right now. As for Ichigo, he is your freedom.** "

"What do you mean by 'my freedom'?" Aimomaru asked seriously, barely questioning further on the Zanpakuto's name.

" **Exactly what I said…** " the Zanpakuto stopped abruptly, and looked around like something was coming. "We must hurry, I cannot talk to you much longer," the Zanpakuto said in a rushed and scared tone.

"Why, whats going on?!" Aimamoru asked, but the question seemed to fall on deaf ears. As the world started to fade to black around her.

" **Remember his name is Ichigo!** " the strange Zanpakuto screamed out. The world faded into the black void that was her prison. Aimamoru just stared blankly at the single stream of light that emerged from the ever expanding walls.

* * *

Aimamoru stood there as she was engulfed in light, for the first time in fifteen years, she was free. It had been awhile since the sliver of light had entered her prison, now she was surrounded by light. She was in her shihakusho, but she felt different like she was in a geigi. She reached to her back for her zanpakuto but it was gone, she felt around for a little, not giving up her search, until she stopped to realize where she was.

She was in a park, Green trees like she had never seen before, the grass dew stricken and vibrant and the sky of the park was the Azure that she new to be the color of her hair. The park wasn't populated, though there was a group of kids playing soccer on the other side of the park. She sensed one of them had enough spiritual pressure to see her. Aimomaru decided to talk to the child when she was alone. The girl had short black hair and couldn't be much older than twelve years old.

Aimamoru's wait soon ended as the girl started her walk home. Aimamoru tried to use shunpo to get over to her, but found she couldn't, which meant that she had to be in a geigi, but it didn't feel like a geigi, it felt more permanent. Her eyes widened in realization as the thought struck her as she ran after the girl who was walking home. 'I am human'. The thought resonated in her mind as she caught up to the girl and grabbed her by the arm.

Aimamoru quickly let the girls arm go and dodged a punch meant for her gut. The girl soon realised who grabbed her and asked, "who are you? And what's with that getup?" The girl was staring at her strangely colored hair but didn't ask any further on it.

Aimamoru slightly dazed and heard the mysterious zanpakuto, ' **she knows ichigo!** ' Aimamoru heard the voice and responded to the girl quickly ignoring the girl's questions. "Do you know someone named Ichigo?"

The girl's eyes widened slightly then relaxed as she responded, "Ichi-nii… wait, do you know where he is?"

"N-no, he's your brother?" Aimamoru said shocked.

"So you don't know where he is? He's been gone for a little under a week now." The girl said slightly upset.

"No sorry, I was hoping you could tell me where he was." Aimamoru asked with a tone of frustration in her voice.

"So what's your name any way, are you a friend of Ichi-nii's?" The girl asked questioningly.

"My name is Aimamoru." She said and heard the zanpakuto again, ' **shake her hand and you will see** ', then Aimamoru outstretched her hand for the girl to shake.

"And I'm Karin Kurosaki," Karin took Aimamoru's hand to shake it but when she did Aimamoru grabbed her head in pain and let a single tear fall. Karin quickly asked, "hey are you alright?"

Aimamoru quickly wiped the tear away and answered, "yes I'm fine I-I don't know what happened…", ' it, hurt and I felt so sad, like I lost someone close to me, and then I saw a face and it disappeared. Was that that girl's mother? But then why did she disappear so suddenly.'

"Are you sure you're okay?" Karin asked accusingly, making sure to check if she was hurt.

"Yes... I'm fine." She tried to steady herself but fell to one knee all her strength leaving her body as her wound from her fight with Aizen reopened as if new. Blood slowly dripped down her shihakusho as she collapsed.

Karin knelt down beside Aimamoru and hurriedly checked to make sure that she was okay. Then Karin saw the blood that was slowly finding it's way out of the strange woman she now knew as Aimamoru.

Karin ran home as fast as she could. She ran into her dad when she bursted through the front door, her face, pale with a worried expression.

Her father Isshin went flying as Karin ran into him, and Yuzu rushed out of the kitchen to greet her. "Ka-karin?!" Yuzu said when she saw her sisters look of horror. Yuzu rushed over to Karin and put her hand on her forehead. "Karin… are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, Yuzu I'm fine… This girl came up to me and collapsed I think she's really hurt! Come on dad get up we gotta go help her!" Karin said as she walked up to her dad that was twitching on the floor. Isshin soon sprang up.

"Where is she Karin?" Isshin asked in a more serious tone than thought possible for him.

"S-she is over by the park, we gotta hurry." Katin stuttered out as they all left to go and help this mysteriously injured girl that Karin encountered.

* * *

Aimamoru stirred as she realized she was in a bed, in what appeared to be a clinic of some sort. She tried to sit up but was stopped by a man that looked like someone she knew from before, but couldn't quite figure out who.

"Those who are dead aren't supposed to move you know" The man said as she layed back down. "You gave us all quite a scare Aimamoru." The man said in a sarcastic voice

"Who… are… you. You seem so … familiar." Aimamoru said hoarsely as she laid back down, pain stretching through her body as she remembered her injuries.

"How cruel, you don't even remember me!" The man said with fake enthusiasm.

Aimamoru's eyes widened in realization of the man before her, Isshin Shiba former captain of squad 10. "I-Isshin! Is that really you!" Aimamoru said quite loudly.

Isshin covered her mouth and motioned for her to be quite. "So you remember after all." Isshin says with fake tears in his eyes. "By the way the girls don't know about me."

"I thought you went MIA nearly five years ago." Aimamoru said with surprise in her voice and on her face.

Isshin's face soon darkened and he went serious, which is surprising for Isshin. "You see, I didn't go missing from the Soul Society five years ago Aimamoru..."

"W-what are you saying?" Aimamoru asked questioningly.

"Aimamoru… I didn't leave five years ago, I left twenty years ago."

Aimamoru's face was twisted with fear and confusion at these words. "No that's not right… i-if that were right… I was trapped for fifeteen years!" Aimamoru sat up and tried to get out of bed.

"I'm so sorry Aimamoru even I thought you died the night you went missing, please calm down." Isshin said as he tried to get her to lay back down to no avail.

Tears came to Aimamoru's eyes as she fell to the floor on one knee and recalled what happened the night she was trapped by Aizen, "Aizen… Aizen did this! He's the one who trapped me in that kido!" She screamed as she cried.

Karin and Yuzu ran into the room after hearing all the noise and rushed to help. "Dad, is she alright?" Yuzu asked as Isshin stood there dumbstruck, eyes wide with shock. "Hey! Old man, snap out of it!" Karin screamed and kicked her dad in the shin, Isshin soon shook off the thought and saw Yuzu and Karin standing there.

"Yuzu go get the sedation medication we need to stop her before she hurts herself." Isshin said as one thought crossed his mind again. 'What did Aizen do to her?' "Karin, help me get her back onto the bed." Yuzu ran back in with a syringe in her hand and gave it to Isshin.

Isshin walked over to Aimamoru and injected the shot in her arm she soon became limp in his arms, still crying softly. "Karin, a little help please." Isshin said as Karin rushed over and they got Aimamoru on the bed.

"Jeez, I wonder what happened to her to make her act like that." Karin said to Yuzu with a shrug as Isshin left the room.

"I don't know but I hope she's okay." Yuzu said back nervously as she looked over at Aimamoru.

"I just wonder what Ichi-nii has to do with all of this." Karin said as she left the room followed by Yuzu and turned out the lights and went upstairs to go to bed. 'Tomorrow it will have been a full week since Ichigo left, I wonder where he is… I hope he comes back tomorrow.' Karin thought as she began to fall asleep, only wondering if Ichi-nii would come back any time soon, and she hoped he did so that he could ask him about the strange girl that was looking for him.

* * *

 **AN: Please review my story, no flames please, Also the next chapter should be out in about a week or so. Hope you enjoyed, the next chapter should be longer. :)**


	2. Meet your Freedom

Chapter two: Meet your Freedom

 **Big thanks to all the people who have read my first chapter and to my editors, they help alot.**

 **Also thankyou to** **setsuna1415** **for favoriting,** **JPZZ07 and Lil-B-Rebel** **for following, and double thanks to** **Nixxon Mysterio for doing both! I hope you all continue to enjoy my story.**

 **AN: Disclaimer- I do not own bleach**

* * *

Aimamoru awoke to a dark room, she shivered as she remembered where she was. 'I can't believe of all people I would run into, Isshin.. here… in the world of the living, and his son is the one I'm looking for… when he first touched me to lay me back down I got another one of those visions, this one was clearer and didn't hurt as much though, and I heard a name being called out by a little boy… Masaki, I think that was it. I only just remembered about it a little while ago' Aimamoru's thoughts were interrupted by someone walking into the room.

Isshin walked up to her bed with what looked like a fresh I.V. but before he could put it up he was stopped by Aimamoru. "I-Isshin", Aimamoru spoke hoarsely. Isshin just stared at her then responded, "why are you crying Aimamoru?" he asked confused.

Aimamoru lifted her hand to her face to wipe away a stray tear that had found it's way to her cheek. "Isshin, who is Masaki?" Aimamoru asked questioningly. Isshin's face went serious once he heard the name as he thought of a way to reply.

"She was my wife… she's gone now though, where did you get her name from?" Isshin asked back to his usual goofy deminear.

"When I touched your daughter to give her a handshake I saw a face and then it disappeared and the vision caused me terrible pain, then my wounds from Aizen reappeared and I collapsed, and when you first touched me to get me to lay down… I saw the face again, and I heard a little boy scream out the name Masaki… And then it showed me the woman lying by a river in the rain, and I saw a little boy in a yellow raincoat knelt over her." Aimamoru softly letting the tears she was keeping in flow over her face as she continued, "I thought nothing of it at the time… I'm so sorry Isshin, to loose someone like that, it just makes me so sad to think of how that must've felt." Aimamoru continued to cry as Isshin placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I have a feeling that you're experiencing that right now, I'm sorry you have to go through that Aimamoru." Isshin said as he slowly let a tear fall himself and quickly wiped it away and continued with replacing the I.V. as Aimamoru stopped crying as well. "I am Going to go get Kisuke Urahara to come over here and heal your wounds and see what's giving you these visions." Isshin said as left the room without a seconds notice. He was thinking of Aimamoru's past as he spoke.

"K-KISUKE!" Aimamoru screamed from behind the closed door that Isshin just left through. Isshin chuckled lightly as he left for the phone. A completely flabbergasted Aimamoru still lying in bed. 'Kisuke Urahara… the one who helped me achieve bankai with his three day technique, I really never got to thank him before he left. Man there are all kinds of deserters in this town, I'm scared about the next shinigami I'm going to meet here.'

* * *

"Kisuke, the phone's ringing, would you like me to answer it for you?" Tessai said from the other side of the Urahara Shoten.

"No, that's alright Tessai, I'll get this one." A lounging Kisuki got up from where he was sitting to go and answer the phone, he had an uncanny feeling that this one would be important. As he approached the phone he hesitated before he put it up to his ear and spoke. "Hello this is Kisuke Urahara, manager of the Urahara Shoten speaking"

"Kisuke, I need your help with somethin-" Isshin was cut off by an exuberant Urahara in his ear.

"My my what do we have here, Isshin, it's been awhile, what can I help you with my friend." Kisuke said with a big grin on his face.

"A certain apprentice of yours from around a hundred years ago popped up on my doorstep all blooded and beaten and I'm sure she'd love to see your ugly mug healing her wounds." Isshin said, sarcasm in his words with a goofy grin on his face.

"Well are you going to tell me who she is or are you going to make me guess," said Kisuke cunningly, "I hope you realize what time it is and I'm expecting a package from the Soul Society today to." Kisuke said with a smirk.

"Really and what would that package be exactly?" Isshin asked questioningly.

"Four delinquents and a cat," Kisuke said with a chuckle and a smirk on his face. "Don't worry I can make it over in time, just give me a moment." Urahara hung up the phone abruptly knowing full well that the only apprentice he took on before he escaped would have to be someone that everyone thought was dead, but then again… anythings possible.

* * *

Isshin sighed as he stepped away from the phone, two thoughts running through his mind. 'Man Kisuke is rude hanging the phone up on me like that, but that package he mentioned… Ichigo's coming back, Aimamoru told Karin that she was looking for Ichigo… I wonder what he has to do with all this.'

Isshin walked into the kitchen to see Yuzu up making breakfast. "Ohh Yuzu your so kind, making breakfast for the family, too bad my delinquent son isn't here to eat your cooking too," Isshin said to Yuzu with enthusiasm.

Yuzu just smiled and replied. "Actually I was thinking that maybe Aimamoru could join us for breakfast, that is if she's feeling up to it."

Isshin smiled and responded, "I'll have Karin go and ask her." Isshin ran up and hugged yuzu tears in his eyes and a goofy grin on his face, "Yuzu, you're too kind for this world, thinking about feeding the injured this early in the morning!"

"D-dad s-stop yo-you're choking m-me" Yuzu said as she started to turn blue. Isshin soon dropped Yuzu and was about to interrupt when a tired looking Karin spoke first. "Stop choking my sister old man" Karin said with a sneer.

"Sorry" Isshin replied same goofy grin on his face as he let go off Yuzu carefully as to not get any unwanted attention from Karin.

"Hey Karin can you go and see if Aimamoru is able to eat some breakfast with us" Isshin said pleadingly. Karin responded harshly, "yeah sure old man." then karin walked off in the direction of the room in which Aimamoru was currently in.

Karin continued down the hallway to get to the guest room where they were currently keeping Aimamoru, she reached the door and knocked. "C-come in." karin heard Aimamoru say as she opened the door to see Aimamoru sitting up in her bed with the I.V. out.

"Hey my dad wants to know if you're able to eat with us." Karin said slightly worried about the state Aimamoru was in.

"Karin" Karin looked up at Aimamoru when she said her name. "I don't think I can, i'm even having trouble just sitting up right now… but I was wondering if I could ask you something, if I'm not to rude in asking" karin was back to staring at Aimamoru's brightly colored hair when she nodded in response.

"K-karin… what happened to your mother?" Aimamoru asked and Karin stopped staring at her hair and looked to the floor.

"U-umm well… you see-" Karin started to mumble out but was cut off by a worried Aimamoru

"Sorry Karin I shouldn't have asked… that was rude of me. I understand you don't have to tell me, I don't need to know I was just curious." Aimamoru said with a sad grin.

Aimamoru knew all too well what it felt like to lose a parent and understood the pain of having to remember.

"Okay… I have a question of my own though, if you don't mind me asking." Karin said shyly. Aimamoru looked a little surprised then smiled again.

"Sure, ask away" Aimamoru said in reply.

Karin nodded, "How come your hair is soo blue?" Karin asked curiously, "I mean it can't be real, can it? It looks like the ocean. I mean someone just isn't born naturally like that… right?" Karin blurted out quite fast.

Aimamoru looked shocked at the question then nodded her head and started to laugh.

"W-what's so funny?!" Karin asked surprise, she had expected to get scolded for asking such a question.

"Nothing" Aimamoru said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "I just wasn't expecting you to ask that." Aimamoru said with a grin.

"W-well is it real?" karin asked slightly dazed.

Aimamoru continued to smile as she replied, "Yes this is my real hair color Karin, I mean just look at my eyebrows, there blue too… albeit a slightly darker blue but blue nonetheless." Aimamoru said with a smirk.

"N-no way… I feel like this should be easier for me to swallow considering my brother's hair... but that's just crazy… how does something like that happen?" Karin asked disbelief on her face and in her voice.

"I don't know I was just born this way I guess." Aimamoru said, "Wait, what do you mean by your brother's hair color?" Aimamoru asked questioningly.

"You mean you've never seen my brother, and yet you were looking for him?" Karin asked disbelieving.

Aimamoru quickly responded,trying to cover up the fact her Zanpakuto had told her to find it, she still didn't know just how much Isshin had told them. "T-that's a long story..." Aimamoru's response was cut short by Yuzu in the the other room.

"Karin, Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu shouted happily.

Karin ran out the room while saying, "I'll show you a Picture of Ichigo's hair later." as she ran.

Karin ran out to see Yuzu laying out breakfast on the table and isshin eating a piece of toast.

"So what took you so long Karin?" Yuzu asked happily.

Karin responded still slightly dazed at the previous information she had heard from there blue haired patient. "Y-yuzu, you were right… that is her real hair color."

"Told ya so Karin, I don't get how it's that hard for you to believe." Yuzu said happily now sitting down eating her breakfast. "Sit down Karin, I take it Aimamoru won't be joining us." Karin said questioningly.

Karin sat down and then spoke, "do you know she's never actually seen Ichi-nii." Karin said bluntly while taking a bite of her breakfast. Yuzu's eyes widened in disbelief and Isshin looked shocked, though he already knew full well that she had never seen him before he still had to put on the act for the girls.

"So Aimamoru doesn't even really know who she's looking for, that's kinda suspicious." Yuzu said questioningly pointing a glare down the hallway that held the guest room that Aimamoru was staying in. "How did she get those injuries any way." Yuzu continued.

Isshin's eyes widen with realisation that this conversation would eventually lead to the truth being found out about what really happened with Aimamoru, so he decided it was time to pull one of his crazy dad stunts. And right on cue Isshin sprung out of his seat and ran to the Masaki poster that was still hanging on the wall, "My dear wife if only you could hear how suspicious your daughters have gotten in your absence." Isshin said through fake tears, vigorously bowing and praying to the poster.

"C'mon dad what's the big deal it's not like she's here right now anyway" Karin said sarcastically as she sneered at her father's sporadic behavior.

Right after Karin spoke the doorbell rang interrupting the three.

Yuzu jumped out of her seat when the doorbell rang and ran to the front door to answer it.

She opened the door to see a man in a black jacket and a green and white striped hat, with a giant of a man behind him.

"H-hello, can I help you?" yuzu asked questioningly to the man in a striped hat.

Isshin heard the question and rushed out to greet Kisuke and Tessai. "Hey Kisuke, tessai Come on in" he said as he took the door from Yuzu and opened it up for them. "Been a long time hasn't it Kisuke, by the way the patient is in the guest room… I assume you know where that is tessai, if you don't mind I need to talk to kisuke before he goes to see her." He motioned for kisuke to sit at the couch then turned back to Tessai, "Oh and be careful be careful when you touch her." Isshin said then strutted over to sit next to Kisuke.

"Isshin… Is this who I think it is." Kisuke asked disbelievingly. 'If it is her then… what did Aizen do' Kisuke just sat there and thought about this over in his mind waiting for Isshin's answer.

"yeah… it's Aimamoru." Isshin said with a sigh, "hey Isshin, whats that sigh for, is she alright." Kisuke asked worryingly, knowing that she probably isn't.

"She's alright in the general sense of the word… she'll live, but Aizen was the one who reported her dead… I just wonder, what did he do to her?" isshin Asked with a worried look on his face.

Kisuke frowned then responded quickly. "Well we haven't seen anything weird happen so far maybe he just tried to get her out of the way."

"Yes Kisuke there is something wrong, She saw Misaki die when she touched me and Karin… she said it was like it was happening right in front of her, she even heard young Ichigo call out Masaki's name like he did the night when she died… something is definitely different... and the weirdest part is, she's a human now too." Isshin said bluntly looking around to make sure the girls couldn't hear him.

Kisuke just sat there a look of shock apparent on his face, he hadn't expected Aimamoru to be able to see Masaki's death, but that was one thing. She was human now too, that just piqued his interests, 'I have to make sure to keep her away from Mayuri...' he thought to himself as Tessai walked into the room shock on his face just like Kisuke.

"S-sir… she's a… a human, sir… I thought you said you trained her… she doesn't even have any…reiatsu." Kisuke looked over at Tessai as he spoke. Kisuke visibly paled.

Kisuke thought of all the different reasons she wouldn't have any reiatsu, not coming to any possible conclusions except one he asked, "N-no spiritual pressure? Are you sure Tessai?" Kisuke asked suspiciously, curiosity flooding his features as he turned to give Isshin a questioning glare.

"Oh Kami" was all Isshin could mutter when he came to the same conclusion as Kisuke befor Kisuke dashed off towards Aimamoru's room.

thoughts resonating through Isshin's head. 'Is she hollowfing? Can Kisuke stop this or will Aimamoru have to stop it herself? I hope Kisuke can get her out of here in time.' Isshin ran after Kisuke to help any way he could.

Isshin grabbed Tessai to led him to the room in which Kisuke and Aimamoru were now both in.

When Isshin came in kisuke quickly looked at Tessai, "do you have it?" was all kisuke said to Tessai. But that was enough, because Tessai quickly took out a red glove with a skull encased in blue flames on it and gave it to Kisuke.

"Why don't you just use your zanpakuto seath kisuke? I thought it had the ability to get the soul out the same as the glove." Kisuke gave Isshin an apologetic look as he spoke. Kisuke then put the glove on then grinned.

"Sorry I left it back at the shop," Kisuke said simply.

"We need to take Aimamoru back there as fast as possible." just as kisuke said that he ran toward Aimamoru, who luckily had been completely healed by Tessai moments before Kisuke barged in, otherwise the shock of impact would have probably killed her.

Kisuke hit Aimamoru in the chest with his gloved hand and Aimamoru's spirit sprang out of her body with him.

Though something that was very unexpected was seen there, instead of the proud shinigami that Kisuke knew aimamoru to be, before him stood a defenseless whole that didn't have a single drop of spiritual pressure, with a hole in her chest were the soul chain should have been.

This proved his theory, she was hollowfing and she and he had to move fast or else everyone here would be in danger.

"Tessai pick her up, we need to go back to the shop as fast as we can." Just as kisuke spoke Tessai picked Aimamoru up and slung her across his shoulder and ran out the door, Kisuke close behind him, leaving a confused Karin and Yuzu in the hallway.

"Was that Aimamoru that big guy ran out of here with?" Karin asked Isshin suspiciously.

"I couldn't see what he was carrying it just looked kind of fuzzy." Yuzu said curiously. As Karin eyes widened as she looked at Aimamoru's body and poked Yuzu to look at it. Yuzu gasped as karin took a step forward.

"I-is she dead d-dad… Was that her ghost that guy was… carrying?" Karin said Shocked as she took another step forward but Isshin stopped her from taking any more.

"I think it's time I told you some things Karin, Yuzu… sit down in the living room I'll be there in a second." as Isshin said this his mind wandered, 'd-did I just see that right… The soul chain was already gone… let's just hope kisuke can help her...' Isshin just stood there as the girls walked away, he stared at Aimamoru's limp body hanging over the side of the bed as he thought of how he was going to tell the girls what he had been trying to keep from them their whole lives.

* * *

Tessai was running with Aimamoru slung over his shoulder, He didn't dare stop. Aimamoru started to breath heavily and he could sense something was wrong, but he couldn't stop.

After what seemed like an eternity of running tessai reached the shop, Jinta standing outside with a broom in his hand and confusion on his face.

"Who's this Tessai?" Jinta said as he oped the shop and Ururu ran around the corner to help tessai.

"Never mind that just help me open the underground training ground." Tessai said as he shivered when Aimamoru started to mumble something.

Kisuke came into the shop a moment later, completely out of breath. Jinta and Ururu both open the hatch that lead to the training grounds. As Tessai descended all Kisuke could do was hope that Ichigo was late when coming back. 'If Ichigo came back now who knows what he'll do when he sees what's about to happen, hell I don't even know what I'm gonna do.' Kisuke thought as he descended right behind Tessai and closed the hatch behind him leaving Jinta and Ururu behind in the shop.

The finally made it to the Training grounds when Aimamoru started to scream in pain. Tessai quickly ran to the other side of the training grounds and set down the still screaming form of Aimamoru, Tessai then ran back over to Kisuke who was standing a few meter away from Aimamoru. Kisuke nodded and Tessai knew what to do. "Bakudo number 99 ,part one, kin" tessai said this and interlocked his hands to make a triangle like figure.

As Tessai did this Aimamoru's whole body was entangled in black bandages with what looked to be slabs on them holding her in place. Aimamoru screamed louder as a white substance spewed forth from her mouth and eyes.

Aimamoru snapped the restraints around her legs and arms and let out a scream that sounded more like a howl.

"Now Tessai!" kisuke yelled as he looked horrified at what Aimamoru was turning into, her transformation was much faster than the others.

"Bakudo number 99, part two, bankin!" Tessai yelled out as white cloth sprang from him and mummified Aimamoru as she continued to howl and started to run at them but fell when her legs were trapped again.

Aimamoru howled even louder when steel bolts shot from the air next to her and stabbed her in various spots across the body. Then a giant block of stone appeared from the ceiling right as her mask was completely formed around her face.

The block fell on Aimamoru as the howling stopped, and all was quite. A crack appeared in the top of the block, then nothing. Kisike helped Tessai back up and turned around, but right as he did a senkaimon opened up in front of him.

Ichigo, Orihime, chad, yoruichi, and uryu all ran out of it and then fell over the side of it as it closed. They all stood up and dusted off their clothes, then they looked around to see where they were.

"Hey isn't this the training grounds, what happened?" Ichigo said as he looked toward the giant cracked block of stone in the middle of the training grounds.

"Yeah what's that giant stone?" Uryu asked Kisuke as he saw what ichigo was looking at.

"Thats a long story, but first. Ichigo, did they tell you about me?" Kisuke asked almost in a whisper, Ichigo nodded then Kisuke knelt in front of Ichigo, "I'm sorry for not telling you." Kisuke said adamantly.

"It's ok Kisuke, it doesn't matter now." Ichigo jumped when the Block cracked again and ichigo's face looked shocked.

"What is it Ichigo?" Kisuke asked as he stood up and looked at the block.

"Y-you're telling me you don't f-feel that." Ichigo said as he took a step back. Everyone looked at him confused, except for Kisuke and Tessai who just looked at him worriedly.

There was another crack from the block and Ichigo's face went from surprise to fear, the others also started to feel it and collapsed under the pressure as Ichigo drew his sword, but before Kisuke could stop him they all jumped back as the block completely shattered and a powerful reiatsu was being emitted from what just broke the block.

The dust that was obscuring there vision from before slowly cleared to reveal Aimamoru, she was wearing a hollow mask that partially flowed over her hair and was white with one purplish red line that split into three down the middle. She was wearing a shihakusho, and had two overly sized zanpakutos across her back, they looked just like Ichigo's used to expect one had a long red ribbon on the hilt and the other a long black ribbon.

Kisuke looked at the figure and felt a wave of deja vu flood over him as he looked at Aimamoru stunned. He hadn't expected her to break out let alone be a shinigami if she did.

Orihime, chad, and uryu all fell unconscious as the pressure of the raitsu that the figure that was before them was emitting increased. And kisuke,Tessai, and even Yoruichi were visibly sweating, though Ichigo just stood there and stared at the figure.

* * *

Aimamoru's eyes opened and she could barely see, she couldn't feel her body, then her vision started clearing and she could make out the ceiling of the training ground, but there was something orange in the corner of her eyes.

Ichigo had seen she was about to fall and flashed stepped over to catch her dropping his zanpakuto on the ground behind him. before he realized what he was doing he already had Aimamoru in his arms, breaking her fall.

Ichigo was stunned, now that he had a good look at the figure he could tell it was a woman, she had long blue hair down to her waist, it was a little dirty now from the dust the shattered block had emitted, and some of it was covered by the mask she was wearing. Then his eyes met hers, they were brown just like his except hers were a little darker with gray around the outside of the iris.

Aimamoru felt her strength start come back to her and she turned her head to look at the man who she had fallen into. He had brown eyes and bright vibrant orange hair, he was looking straight at her, a look of shock on his face. She reached up to her face and slowly took off the mask, finding it to be harder than she previously thought.

When the mask was completely removed and he could see her face, he just stared wide eyed at the sight before him, he was surprised, 'she looks kinda cute' Ichigo shook the thought out of his head.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked as he continued to look over her face, her cheeks slightly turned red when he asked the question.

"I-I… I'm Aimamoru Yamamoto." Aimamoru stuttered out hoarsely, a little embarrassed because she knew she was blushing as she felt her cheeks heat up, his eyes widened when he heard her last name.

"W-who are you?" she asked back, she was also still examining his features, he had a strong jawline, and slightly tanned skin, 'he's handsome' the thought made her cheeks go even hotter than before.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo stated simply still looking at her. He saw her eyes widen in disbelief and she sat up to look him eye to eye.

She pointed a finger at him disbelievingly, "Y-you're I-Ichigo!" she almost screamed.

Ichigo just sat there and blinked in surprise and thought, 'Do I know her? Dammit I can never remember these things.', "D-do I know you?" Ichigo asked confused.

"N-no but when I was in that kido this strange zanpakuto in a black cloak said that you were my freedom or something… I know that sounds silly but, Speaking of my zanpakuto." Aimamoru reached behind her with her left hand and grabbed the sword with the red ribbon at the hilt. "I finally have you back Subete Owari." Aimamoru said as she stared at the blade.

"What about the other one." Ichigo asked curiously pointing to her right.

"W-what other one" her eyes went wide when she turned her head and saw a black ribbon flow in front of her face. "W-what!" she said as she dropped Subete Owari and pulled out the second zanpakuto out with both hands and stared at it in awe.

Kiske stopped dead in tracks when he saw Aimamoru staring at a blade he had never seen before, but it looked alot like what her other zanpakuto did but with a black ribbon were the red one should be, and the blade was also slightly darker as well.

"A-Aimamoru… what happened?" Kisuke asked as he approached slowly.

Aimamoru turned her head around to look at him questioningly. "I-I don't know… I think I really turned into a hollow there for a second." Aimamoru chuckled and turned back to the blade in her hand "And this Zanpakuto, I think it's the one that spoke to me in my prison." Aimamoru turned her head back around to look at the mysterious Zanpakuto she was holding.

"P-prison." Ichigo stuttered out, shocked at all she just said.

"Oh, yeah I guess I really never got the chance to tell everyone exactly what happened." Aimamoru said as she looked at Ichigo and gave him a small pained smile.

"We'll get to that soon, first we need to see what happened… You hollowfied thats for sure, we need to check what that did to you." Kisuke said as he looked over to Ichigo, "Can you help me get her upstairs?" Kisuke asked Ichigo.

"I think I can walk." Aimamoru said as she stood up and then lost her balance and tripped.

Ichigo rushed over to catch her again. "Maybe I should carry you, I don't think you can walk." Ichigo said sincerely seeing that all her energy was spent from what had just happened.

Ichigo lifted Aimamoru up into his arms and she blushed slightly as he carried her.

'He was right… I can barely move, let alone walk.' Aimamoru thought to herself as he started to walk toward the stares out of the training grounds with her in his arms, she started to fall asleep as he carried her, completely spent from turning into a hollow, fighting her hollow off, and then escaping the kido. She could hear Kisuke and Tessai helping the others up from when they collapsed under the reiatsu, which had now calmed down considerably.

She slept in his arms as he walked, and for the first time in along time she dreamed, she dreamed of a renewed hope and of the light that had been reignited in her heart after so many years of being in the dark, she was truly free.

* * *

 **AN: Not too much longer than the first chapter but longer none the less, hope you enjoyed and if anyone wants to draw Aimamoru to give the rest of the readers an idea of what she looks like, that would be awesome, just know that Aimamoru's hair is a azure blue and she basically has the same color eyes as Ichigo, also she is curvy but definitely not a Rangiku.**

 **Big thanks to my editor Nashi012704.**

 **Let me know in a review or visit the poll I made if you guys want to see the bount arc next, I will be trying to stick to the cannon as best as I can, just wanted to know if you guys would like a filler arc in chapter three.**

 **The next chapter should be up about a week from now. :)**


	3. The Blue Haired She Devil!

Chapter Three: The Blue Haired She Devil!?

 **AN: Thank you Roki Ineka and Tryndamer95 for favoriting and following my story, thank you Butterfly007 for reviewing my, thank you** **Masked Memory and InceptionTact for favoriting my story, and thank you vueren, Grank** **,** **TheDarkHollow, and IceQueen In The Summer for following. Also big thanks to Edub102 and** **Dark Rose Charm** **for doing all three, thank you all again for your support on this story.**

 **Sorry that this update was late, I was busy creating another story called An Early Start were Ichigo gains his powers right after his mother dies, feel free to go check it out.**

 _ **Flashbacks are italicized**_

 **Disclaimer- I do not own bleach**

* * *

Aimamoru opened her eyes and quickly forced them shut as the bright light seeping through the room blinded her. She didn't know where she was or how she got there, until the recent events flooded her memory and she shot bolt upright.

She took in her surrounding for the first time and saw that she was still in the Urahara Shoten. She heard someone mumbling next to her and turned to see Ichigo asleep in a chair beside her.

He rustled slightly and his scowl deepened as he mumbled something about his mother.

'If this is really Ichigo, than his mother must have been Masaki… That means he was the little boy that I saw crying over her.' Aimamoru thought to herself as she looked upon the sleeping form of the man who freed her.

' **He is having a nightmare of the day she died** ' The voice of the new zanpakuto Aimamoru acquired resounded through her mind.

'Yes, it seems as though you're right.' Aimamoru responded meekly, 'I wonder what it feels like to have a mother… he must have really loved her.' Aimamoru thought as she continued to watch Ichigo sleep.

* * *

 _Aimamoru opens her eyes to only see the darkness, she blinks a few times to adjust so she can see._

 _Who am I? Where am I? Why am I here?' Questions rattled through her mind as she tried to stand._

" _Come on, I saw something move over here!" A voice yelled through the darkness and the light of a torch soon followed._

 _Aimamoru's eyes widen in fear as she looks at the newcomers, there were about five men all dressed in black shihakusho with sword at their sides._

 _The one in the front and the only one there with two swords steps closer to Aimamoru and then he spoke wearily but still with kindness, "Hello there, have you seen a woman dressed in a green kimono anywhere near here?"_

 _Aimamoru was dumbfounded by the question but answered all the same, "No… But do you know who I am?"_

 _The man looked confused by the question and he scratched the back of his head, he quickly stopped and turned around when a commanding voice resounded through the cave. "Step aside Shunsui!"_

 _The man now known as Shunsui quickly scurried to the side as an old man with a white haori draped over his shoulders and a walking staff in his hands walked forward. The old man's eyes widen as he looks at the young Aimamoru._

" _Dear Kami" The old man speaks softly so that only Aimamoru and Shunsui could here hear. "Take her back the search is over."_

 _Shunsui's stutters quickly before responding with vigor, "But sir we cannot just give u-" Shunsui was cut of by a man with long white hair who clamped a hand over Shunsui's mouth and spoke in his stead._

" _Understood sir!" The white haired man spoke unwaveringly giving a small bow._

 _The old man nodded the turned and spoke to the whole group, "Never speak of our findings here, as they are to be kept a secret." He then turned back to Shunsui and the white haired man. "Jushiro take the child and follow me, Shunsui go with the others and make sure they all know are findings are to be kept a secret_ _ **no matter what**_ _."_

 _Jushiro nods but shunsui still looks skeptical, The old man then spoke in a hurried whisper that Aimamoru could only just make out as words, "I'll tell you two later."_

" _Yes, old man Yama." Shunsui said and hurried off to the group as Jushiro came over to Aimamoru and took her hand to walk her out of the cave with a big smile on his face the whole time._

* * *

Aimamoru is taken from her memories as Ichigo starts to wake up. He opens his eyes slowly and his seemingly permanent scowl lightens for a moment as he looks at Aimamoru.

"Hey strawberry." Aimamoru said playfully and Ichigo's frown deepened again.

"I am not a strawberry! My name means one who protects!" Ichigo says flustered by the nickname. "Is that any way to treat someone who waited for you to wake up any way, blue!"

Aimamoru's eyes widen at the nickname and she looks away so that Ichigo won't see the obvious sorrow in her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay blue?" Ichigo asks hesitantly at her sudden change in behavior.

Aimamoru then turned around with a small smile on her features and looked up at him, "Yeah I'm fine, it's nothing."

Ichigo paused for a moment, he knew that smile all too well, it is the smile he uses when he is hiding his feelings. Though he mostly only has to use it on the day of the anniversary of his mother's death.

'What could make her use that smile? What happened?' Ichigo was snapped out of his thoughts as Aimamoru speaks.

"Hey are you sure _you're_ okay strawberry?" Aimamoru asks as she stares at Ichigo incredulously and points at his face.

Ichigo's scowl deepens at the question and smacks her finger away, "Yeah I'm fine!" Ichigo says as he turns and pouts like a child. He then opens one eye to look at her, "What's it to you any way?"

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't stop working right, _Strawberry_." Aimamoru responds with a cocky grin as Ichigo visibly shakes with anger at the use of the nickname.

'I don't care why she used that smile, she's pure evil!' Ichigo thinks as he gets up and stomps out of the room seething as he slammed the shoji door behind him with a small hmfphh.

* * *

"So I see you've been thinking this over for a while." Yoruichi said from behind Urahara as he continued to study a sample of reishi he had taken from Aimamoru while she and Ichigo were asleep.

"Yes, I've come to a conclusion." Urahara said as he turned around to meet the gaze of Yoruichi.

"And what might that be, Urahara?" Yoruichi asked quizzically.

"It seems as though Ichigo's and Aimamoru's reiatsu have fused together somehow." Urahara said solemnly.

Yoruichi gaze hardened as she listened to what Urahara said. She replied coldly,"Is there a way to fix this?" Yoruichi continued to glare at Urahara waiting for an answer. She knew full well what this would mean in the long run.

"I'm afraid not… but I know Ichigo is strong, he'll be able to handle it." Urahara readjusted his hat so it shadowed his eyes as he continued. "As much as I hate to say it, he is just going to have to deal with it."

"Dammit Kisuke… you know Ichigo will blame himself when this is all over." Yoruichi said irritably.

Kisuke looked back over at the samples he took from Aimamoru grimly, "Like I said...He's going to have to deal with it, He's strong. I'm sure he'll pull through."

There conversation was interrupted when Ichigo barged into the room an upset expression on his face. The shopkeeper smiled knowingly and covered his face with his fan as Ichigo spoke.

"The she devils up, and I'm leaving!" Ichigo left as quickly as he came after his statement.

"Well… that was interesting." Yoruichi said with a grin.

Urahara removed the fan from his face and smacked it shut in his palm, "Indeed, I'm sure it will cheer him up to know the 'she devil' will be at school with him tomorrow." Urahara said with a giggle.

"Don't forget about the problem at hand here." Yoruichi said seriously. "Speaking of problems I'm going to investigate more about the bount citings recently, you work on the three you have set up for Ichigo and his friends."

With those last words yoruichi transformed into a cat and left Kisuke to his work.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he approached his house knowing exactly what the greeting he will receive from his father will be.

Ichigo opened the door with a quick, "I'm home!" as he walked in.

His father yelled, "WELCOME HOME, ICHIGO!" as he barreled toward Ichigo with a flying kick.

Ichigo quickly dodged the kick sending Isshin flying into the wall. Ichigo stared at his dad dumbfounded as he sprung up completely unfazed.

Ichigo was even more surprised at the words that came out of his mouth next. "So, did you meet Aimamoru while you were over at Kisuke's, he still hasn't called me yet so I assume she's alive."

"W-wait you're saying you know Aimamoru? The blue haired she devil!?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Oh yeah, speaking of knowing things… Yuzu and Karin know what we are." Isshin blurted out before Ichigo could recover from his initial shock.

At this Ichigo snapped, "THEY WHAT!" Ichigo roared in response. "And what do you mean by we!" Ichigo asked flabbergasted.

"Thats right I never really did tell you, did I." Isshin said calmly.

"Tell me what goat chin!" Ichigo asked still speaking quite loud.

"I was a shinigami too, I used to be head of the tenth division befor toushiro-kun!" Isshin said gleefully.

Ichigo swiftly delivered a kick to Isshin's head sending him flying across the room and into the opposite wall. "AND JUST WHY WE'RE KEEPING THIS FROM ME!" Ichigo screamed at his father who was still lying on the ground.

Right when he was about to answer Karin and Yuzu ran downstairs to see a disgruntled Ichigo and a twitching Isshin.

"Ichi-nii why are you hurting dad?" Yuzu said curiously.

"Yeah if we knew you'd try to kill him we would have told you ourselves." Karin said unsatisfied.

Yuzu didn't like what Karin had said because she quickly turned to her and said in response, "I thought you said you wanted dad to do it!"

It was Karin's turn to be cut off before she spoke because Isshin sprung up and ran over to the Masaki poster and started crying fake tears. "Oh, Masaki why does our family fight... If only you were here to guide us!"

Isshin would have said more if it weren't for both Karin and Ichigo interrupting simultaneously with, "TAKE THAT DAMN THING DOWN ALREADY!"

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I had a small bought of writer's block and I was also busy writing another story and I didn't want to leave you guys without a chapter for too long.**


	4. Enter Tatsuki and Orihime

Chapter Four: Enter Tatsuki and Orihime

 **AN: Thank You theonedevin and sanny17 for favoriting. Thankyou gabi4427, 19, and Emman214 for following, Big thanks to Fanficlover175, Arraia, and Just Phatom for doing both. And last but most definitely not least, thankyou Edub102 for reviewing.**

 **Due to the overwhelming number of people who are following or favoriting my story, from here on out I will just be saying thank you but my fans know who they are, though if you review your name is still going to be plastered in the author's notes.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach**

* * *

"Wait, WHAT!" Aimamoru said as she listened to what Kisuke said.

Kisuke just smirked and covered his face with his fan, "It's exactly as I said Aimamoru-chan, you are to attend school with Kurosaki-kun." Kisuke finished with a nod.

"I thought you said that you had to do some tests on me though?" Aimamoru asked incredulously.

"Oh that, I did that while you were sleeping." Kisuke said nonchalantly.

She was fuming, 'first he tells me I have to go to school with Ichigo and help him with god knows what, and know he tells me that he experimented on me IN MY SLEEP! Who knows what he did to me...' she thought to herself.

"What did you do to me!" Aimamoru yelled at him, he only giggled slightly, which fueled her anger more. "TELL ME KISUKE!" She shouted as she slapped the fan out of his hands and stared him in the eye.

"Don't worry nothing you would disprove of." Kisuke replied simply with his smile now gone.

"And what might that be exactly?" Aimamoru asked slightly calmer.

Kisuke shrugged and responded, "Well to start with, I implanted a tracking divi-" Kisuke couldn't finish because Aimamoru was right back to being angry with him.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Aimamoru said as she stood up and took a step closer to him.

Kisuke only gulped and mumbled under his breath, "Whoops, hehe... "

Aimamoru cracked her knuckles and Kisuke's screams could be heard across all of Karakura town.

* * *

Ichigo and his family were sitting in the living room on the couch as he tried to understand why his father never told him all this before, and why he told Karin and Yuzu the truth at all.

"So let me get this straight." Ichigo said as he looked at his father. "You were the taicho of the tenth squad, you left because you lost your powers trying to save mom, who was a quincy... and you never told us any of this because?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Well you see..." Isshin didn't get to say any more because Ichigo silenced him by holding out his hand.

"Never mind goat chin, I don't need to hear it… What I really need to know is how you know Aimamoru, you never said how you two met." When Ichigo said this Isshin visibly tensed.

'I can't tell him the truth about this one, he won't understand.' Isshin thought as he planned his next course of action carefully.

"Uhmm, well..." Isshin stated then sighed and gained his composure again, "I'll tell you later son." Isshin said this and then stood and started walking out of the room, "I gotta talk to Urahara about some things, see ya later." Isshin said as he left the room.

'Running away always was one of my strong suits.' Isshin thought as he sighed and picked up the phone.

"Wonder why he couldn't tell us how he met her." Ichigo said under his breath.

Karin heard and responded, "Yeah, he seemed nervous about it too."

"And the whole 'needing to talk with Urahara' thing was a little weird too." Yuzu stated simply.

All three just nodded as they looked at the door Isshin left through.

'What is it he's hiding from us...' Ichigo thought as he went up towards his room. 'Who cares, I need to get ready for school tomorrow.' At this thought Ichigo sighed, he had a feeling it was going to be an interesting day tomorrow.

* * *

Aimamoru woke up in a hurry, she had slept through her alarm clock and was currently scrambling around the Urahara Shoten trying to find out where Urahara put her school bag.

"DAMMIT KISUKE!" Aimamoru yelled as she finally found her bag inside of Urahara's personal study.

Urahara was currently out 'preparing' as he so graciously called it, but at that moment he sneezed and looked up into the sky and muttered to himself, "hmm… I think I forgot to tell Aimamoru where her school bag was..." then Kisuke turned back to his work and sighed, "Oh well."

Aimamoru burst out of the shoji doors of the Urahara Shoten and bolted down the street toward Karakura high school.

Yoruichi and Urahara had made up a background story for her so that if any of her schoolmates asked about her past she could answer faster than she could if she had to scramble around for something to say.

The story was that she was a transfer student from America and that she moved here to live with her uncle when her parents died in a car crash. Her 'uncle' was Kisuke and she never really did have parents so it wouldn't be that hard to say.

She slowed her pace when the gates of the school came into view and strolled into the courtyard with the other students. Aimamoru sighed, 'thank goodness I'm here on time...' Aimamoru stopped and looked around for a second then continued to walk forward.

'I wonder where Ichigo is...' Aimamoru was drawn out of her thought by a girl with burnt orange hair.

"Hey, are you a new student?" The girl asked sweetly.

Aimamoru just nodded as a response and the girl smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Orihime Inoue" the girl pointed behind her and spoke again, "And she's Tatsuki Arisawa."

Aimamoru shook both of their hands then the girl she now knew to be Tatsuki spoke up. "So are you in our class?"

"I-I think so..." Aimamoru said and then glanced up at the door she was standing by "class 1-3" Aimamoru said flatly still looking up.

Orihime's eyes widened and she stuttered out, "Y-you're in o-our class?"

Aimamoru just nodded and smiled, then she felt the spiritual pressure of Ichigo entering the school.

'Kisuke told me it would be funny to surprise him… I gotta hide from him until class starts.' Aimamoru looked over to Tatsuki and Orihime and bowed in apology. "I'm sorry I have to go"

With that Aimamoru sprinted off towards an unknown location where she would wait until class started and make her entrance. She couldn't wait to see the look on Ichigo's face when she walked into the class to introduce herself.

* * *

 **AN: Thank You all for your support over the past few chapters, I sincerely apologize for not updated for so long. The new school year started up for me and all my teachers swamped me with homework :( not only that but I have experiencing writers block… I know it's no excuse but I just have not been able to write this story.**

 **Please check out my other stories and I will try to update them all as much as I can.**


End file.
